


Welcome Home

by RisemboolRanger



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Growth, Home, Memories, Multi, Romance, doppelgangers, life - Freeform, parallel worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisemboolRanger/pseuds/RisemboolRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After turning her back on her past Viola seeks out the dimensional witch, desperate to find a new world that she can finally call home. But as she takes on a different journey to the one she expected, she learns that 'home' doesn't always have to be a place - sometimes it's a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sacrifice and Flight

Viola sat at the side of the river, absent-mindedly watching her reflection in the water as her hair flickered between colours - bubblegum pink to sky blue to downy white and back again... Glamouring magic, the ability to change one's appearance, was a skill that all citizens of the world of Illuvere possessed. And like everything, some people's magic was stronger than others.

Viola took every opportunity she could to practice with hers, in order to hone her abilities. Colour pigmentation was easy - whether it was the highlights in her hair, various skin tones or the tints in her irises. It was the body itself that was more difficult. She couldn't do much to change her figure, general face shape or even the lengths of her fingernails. 

The most she could manage besides colouring was increasing the length or volume of her hair and adjusting the shape of her eyes. But even that didn't last for very long. She was still constantly learning, however. She did live with a mage after all.

The great mage of Illuvere, Tayenn, was actually who she was currently waiting for. And it wasn't just for another lesson this time. It was much more important. Tayenn already knew it - Viola could tell. She'd seen the knowing look in her eyes when she'd come running back to the cabin that morning, insisting that she needed to speak with her. But Tayenn had still needed to attend her morning rituals first.

Even though she knew Tayenn wouldn't be much longer now - her rituals were always finished by noon - Viola was getting anxious. But then that was more over what she was intending to do.

She couldn't stay here any longer. Not after what had happened last night, and then again this morning... That had just been the final straw. She didn't feel she had a purpose here anymore. She didn't belong. She'd done everything she could to help and it had just been thrown straight back in her face.

Never again. Viola wasn't going to sit around and watch the person she loved suffer any longer. She'd tried and she'd failed. So now she was going to run.

Where to? She didn't know and she didn't really care. _Just anywhere but here_ , she thought to herself as she dragged a hand through the water, disturbing the surface so that now all she could see was a rippling blur of colours as she continued to switch her hair back and forth.

She'd just settled the colour into a deep wine red when the reflection of the water was suddenly consumed by a lush grass green. She didn't need to look up to know that Tayenn had finally joined her, but of course, she still did - into the beautifully carved face framed by long flowing hair the colour of fresh apples, into those startling golden eyes.

"Have you been sat here brooding whilst you've been waiting for me, child?" she asked.

Viola got to her feet and looked her teacher directly in the eyes, light turquoise meeting gold. "I took the time to think. And I'm certain of my decision."

"And what decision is that?"

"You already know what I want to do," replied Viola. "I know that you've already figured it out."

"Whether I have or not is irrelevant," Tayenn pointed out. "This is not a guessing game. You must tell me your intentions yourself if you expect me to help you."

"I want you to send me to the dimensional witch," said Viola resolutely.

"And why is that?" Tayenn prompted her.

"Because I don't belong here! This world doesn't feel like my home anymore. I can't even help my only family, no matter how hard I try. I can't stay here and watch her fall any further," Viola swore. "I want to find somewhere that I _can_ belong and where I _can_ be of use. I don't really know if that place exists... But I still want to try."

Tayenn studied Viola's determined face and responded with a sad smile. "I always knew that this day would come, ever since I first told you about the dimensional witch. Whereas I don't necessarily think that running away is a good choice, it would be unhealthy for you to just sit and brood over it. Plus it would be very unlike you. I can't very well stop you if that is what you want."

"Thank you, teacher," said Viola gratefully, bowing to her. "This is just something I feel I have to do."

"Then we shall see the dimensional witch," Tayenn agreed. "Let's go."

Viola followed the mage back towards the cabin where they both lived, along with Tayenn's brother and her daughter. The tiny living quarters were quiet - Rome started his guard shifts in the early hours of the morning and Mikoto was likely off causing trouble somewhere - but they were warm and still smelt of the sweet incense that Tayenn had burned during her rituals.

"I need you to stand here," Tayenn directed, indicating a spot in the centre of the room that stood beneath the sunlight coming in through the window.

Candles lined either side of the room, some of them still burning from earlier. Tayenn passed a hand over both lines and flames danced to light along the rest of them too. She grabbed a handful of dried flower petals from a stone bowl on the mantle and scattered them on the floor around Viola. The scent of more incense rose around the room.

Viola watched interestedly as Tayenn grabbed her staff from the corner - a gnarled piece of wood that usually sat alongside her old umbrella and the poker used for stoking the fire, which had always been to Viola's amusement. Tayenn then came to stand beside her in the centre of the room.

"Are you going to teleport us?" Viola asked. Though she'd known that Tayenn would think of a way for her to meet with the dimensional witch somehow, she was intrigued as to what method she'd use.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have enough power of my own for that," replied Tayenn, amused by Viola's choice of words. "I'm going to project our souls along with an image of us across the time plain. Are you ready?"

Viola nodded, awed by the idea. "I'm ready."

"You remember what I told you about her, don't you?" Tayenn prompted her. "The dimensional witch always asks a great price in return for favours."

"I don't care - she can take whatever she wants from me. I still want to go," Viola insisted, her jaw set.

"Then in that case..." Tayenn tapped her staff three times on the wooden floor. A small circle of light appeared, surrounding both of them. "Whatever you do, do not move from this circle - unless you want your soul to become lost. Hold onto my arm, just to be safe."

No sooner had Viola looped her arm through the older woman's, Tayenn then slammed the staff against the floor one last time. Brilliant white light exploded in front of Viola's eyes, blinding her against everything else. She struggled to open them again, desperate to see what was happening.

All she could make out were blurred and distorted shapes and colours zooming by. She didn't even feel like she was moving - it was like it was the world around them that was travelling. She tightened her arm through Tayenn's, anchoring herself even more securely.

"That's enough!" Tayenn suddenly ordered, holding her staff out in front of them and making Viola jump.

The light disappeared and everything seemed to stop moving, coming back into focus. They were standing inside a completely different room now. _Modern_ was the word that came to Viola's mind. Everything seemed weirdly transparent - like the world around them wasn't really there.

"Why does it look like a ghost world?" Viola asked, looking around.

"I'm afraid it is you who are the ghosts. It is only your souls that have travelled here - your bodies will still be where you left them. That is why this world looks strange through your eyes." Standing before them was a beautiful woman with elaborately styled raven hair and pale skin. She watched through amused red eyes at Tayenn's staff, which was currently pointing at her.

Tayenn gave her a nod, lowering her staff. "Yuko."

"It's been a long time... former student," the dimensional witch, Yuko, greeted her.

"Teacher, you were the dimensional witch's _student_?" Viola asked in awe.

"Once upon a time," answered Tayenn. "How else do you think I learnt so much magic of my own?"

"Such flattery... No wonder you were one of my most favourite students," Yuko added appreciatively. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure? And who is the lovely young lady you have brought with you?"

"This is my own student, Viola," Tayenn explained. "She's the one who wanted to meet with you."

"Then tell me, child... What is it that you seek?" Yuko enquired.

"I want to leave this world," said Viola. "I want to find somewhere I feel I belong."

"Really? And I'm guessing you don't know which world that may be in?" asked Yuko.

Viola hesitated. "Err..."

"I thought as much. What you seek then is the power to jump worlds, in order to find one that you feel at home in," Yuko clarified. "Unfortunately, that is not something I can give you. _But_... I know of a creature who does have such a power... Watanuki?" She turned to a boy stood in the shadows behind her, whom Viola hadn't even noticed. "Please fetch Mokona for me."

The boy nodded and hurried off through one of the doors behind them. When he came back, Viola could see that he was slim and quite tall, with tidy black hair and wearing a small pair of glasses. He was carrying a strange creature that Viola had never seen before - it had dark fur, long rabbit-like ears and a round blue jewel in the centre of its forehead.

"Now, Mokona..." Yuko addressed the creature. "Can you please tell me where your dear sister is right now?"

The Mokona creature seemed to be concentrating hard, its ears flattened down on either side. Then it suddenly perked up and said in a squeaky voice, surprising Viola even further, "Mokona's in Ageri Country with Syaoran and the others!"

"Thank you, Mokona. That will be all," replied Yuko. She turned back to Viola. "I can send you to one world and one world only. Once there, you must seek out another creature like Mokona here, who also goes by the same name. She has the power to transcend worlds. She is currently travelling with another group - if you help them on their quest, then I'm sure they'll allow you to jump between worlds along with them."

"What if I can't find this other Mokona?" Viola asked nervously.

"Well, then you'll have to look harder, won't you?" said Yuko, sounding amused. "Are you saying you've changed your mind?"

"No, I still want to go," said Viola quickly.

"Good. Then now we must discuss your price," added Yuko. "Requests that desire such magic require a larger price - the thing that you value above all else."

"Take whatever you need," insisted Viola. "I'll pay you any way I can."

"Alright then," replied Yuko. "In that case, I'll need your glamouring magic. I believe that's what you call it in your world."

"My magic?" Viola repeated, surprised. She'd expected the dimensional witch to want money or some kind of material possession. "You mean I won't be able to use it anymore?"

"That's right," said Yuko.

"But..."

"I'm sorry, but it's not my personal choice," explained Yuko. "In order to grant this favour, the payment has to be something of most value to you. In this case, your magic. Or would you rather Tayenn took you back to Illuvere with her?"

Viola bit her lip. Her glamouring magic was the one thing she was proud of - the one thing she had to show for in her life. But then wasn't that the life that she wanted to get away from entirely? Could she really expect to run away from the bad things without giving up some of the good too?

"No. This is something I feel I have to do," Viola decided. "You can take my magic."

"Alright. Then I suggest you make sure you're happy with your image first," advised Yuko, understanding the appeal of glamouring magic to a young woman. "You won't be able to change it with the use of your magic again."

"Oh. Right."

Viola concentrated and her lightly tanned skin reverted back to its usual paler tone. Whereas she liked having the tan, she wanted to at least be more natural if this was the look she was going to have to stick with from now on. She left her eyes the light sea shade they'd always been - simply changing her short hair to a bright, fiery orange that only intensified the curly and buoyant volume of it. Hey, she needed _some_ colour if she wasn't going to be able to change it again. Colour was her thing. And it was only about three shades different from her natural colour anyway. Well... maybe six or seven.

"Watanuki?" Yuko turned to the skinny boy again. "Grab one of those bottles from the shelf."

He did as she said. Yuko raised her hand and Viola immediately felt an odd sensation, like something cold running through the centre of her body. She watched as a brightly-coloured light seemed to radiate from her and was directed into the dusty bottle that Watanuki was holding. Once it had been stoppered tight, she felt a strange absence where the magic had clearly lived inside of her. It was unnerving.

"Now, Tayenn, I'm going to need your help on this one," Yuko continued. "I believe you know what I need you to do."

"Of course," Tayenn agreed. "It's been a while since we've combined forces."

"Indeed it has," Yuko smiled. "Viola Bradjite, I wish you luck on your quest."

Viola was surprised to hear her use her full name. "Brady," she corrected. "I wanted to use something a little, err, different from now on." She didn't really want to explain why she was renouncing her family name - she wasn't even sure herself, which was why she'd fashioned something that was at least a little similar.

"Then Viola Brady..." Yuko amended. "Good luck with what you're searching for. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again. When you meet with your guide, you'll find that you have a way to contact me if need be. And Tayenn, I shall see you on the other side."

"That you shall," agreed Tayenn. Before Viola could question what any of that meant, she added, "Let's go, child."

"But where are we going?" Viola asked, feeling confused as Yuko, the boy and the room around them blurred out of focus again.

"Back to the cabin," Tayenn enlightened her. "I cannot use my magic to its full potential whilst in this form. My soul must first be reunited with my body."

"But why are you going to be using _your_ magic?" Viola questioned.

"As I told you earlier, I don't have the power to send a person's mind, body and soul between worlds," Tayenn reminded her. "And you have now learnt that even Yuko doesn't have that ability. But if we can combine our powers, I can project your soul onwards and then Yuko can do the rest."

The cabin materialised around them yet again, though it was still slightly hazy. "Oh..." Viola was enthralled by the idea. "But teacher, I haven't paid _you_ anything."

Tayenn just laughed. "You don't have to pay me anything, child. I just want you to be happy. I know this is what you want or you would not have given up your own magic."

Viola felt quite touched. She didn't know what to say to that. Instead, she commented, "Everything still looks strange. Is that what happens when your soul is projected back and forth?"

"Actually, that's because your soul hasn't rejoined completely with your body like mine has. I left a minor projection of yours with Yuko, so that she has a vessel - or link, if you will - in order to add her power to mine," Tayenn explained. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Can you not still feel her presence?"

Viola did as she was told. Tayenn was right. She could definitely feel another, powerful presence. It felt like she was being watched. With her eyes closed, she could practically see that modern room and Yuko still standing before her, though maybe that part was just psychological.

"I can feel it!" she exclaimed. It was the most unusual sensation - like she was existing in two different places at once. And technically, that was actually the case.

Tayenn nodded, satisfied. "Here, I want you to take this." Viola opened her eyes as Tayenn handed her a small embroidered coin purse. "There should be enough money here to last you for a while. And I'm sure you will find ways to earn more on your travels."

"Teacher, you can't expect me to take this..." Viola said awkwardly. "You've done so much for me already."

"You will take it if you do not want me to worry about you," Tayenn replied with a smile. "Please, I will feel happier if you do. At least then I will know that you'll be able to find lodgings and food."

"Then thank you," said Viola graciously, bowing again and tucking the coin purse away within her bright shirt. She was beginning to wish that she'd planned this decision out more. She hadn't thought to allow time to say goodbye to the few people that she cared about.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Viola heard a loud, " _Violaaa_!"

A girl not much shorter than herself suddenly slammed into her, enveloping her in a tight hug. Viola found her face full of green, sweet-smelling hair as Tayenn's daughter, Mikoto, gave her another big hug.

"I was worried that you'd leave and I wouldn't get to say goodbye!" Mikoto protested.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I didn't think this through properly," Viola apologised. "But you have perfect timing! How did you know to come back to the cabin just now?"

"I just _knew_!" exclaimed Mikoto. "I knew something was happening somehow."

"Of course you did," said Tayenn. "Don't forget that you have my magic running through your veins, as well as your father's. You could sense my astral projections."

Mikoto wasn't even listening to her. Instead, she was untying the purple scarf she'd been wearing from around her neck and pushing it into Viola's hands. "Here, take this with you so that you don't forget about me. I know you always liked it."

"Thanks, Miko," Viola beamed, wrapping the long delicate scarf around her own neck. "You know I won't forget any of you." Sadly, there was still one thing wrong with this picture. "Teacher, please will you tell Rome that I was sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person?"

"Of course I will," Tayenn promised. "Now don't forget this..."

She passed Viola her favourite sunny-yellow hat. Viola hadn't even realised her teacher had been holding it. She pulled it onto her head where it clashed outrageously with her hair and smiled. "I guess I'll have to find new ways to stand out now."

"I am sure that you'll manage," Tayenn chuckled. "Now are you ready? Once I unleash the magic, I won't be able to stop. Yuko will sense it and she'll lend her magic too to help you complete your journey."

Her words hit home and Viola suddenly felt like a little girl again - not at all ready for whatever lay ahead of her. She flung her arms around the mage's waist. "Thank you, teacher. Thank you for everything!"

Tayenn hugged her back and then patted her on top of her hat. "You will always be welcome back here, my child. Whatever you end up deciding." She pulled away. "Are you ready now?"

"I'm ready," Viola replied softly, though she'd never felt less ready in her life. She reminded herself again that this journey was what she'd always known she wanted most of all since Tayenn had first told her about the dimensional witch.

"Then we'll begin."

She pointed her staff at Viola and the circle of light appeared again, though stronger this time. The floor seemed to vibrate underneath her feet. The flames of the candles around the room grew and began to spiral, changing from warm orange to cool blue. Everything started to blur once more.

"If you cannot find this home you are searching for, remember this..." Tayenn said as she slipped out of focus. "Your naive mother is not your only family. You also have a family waiting for you right here."

Viola stared in surprise at the blurred world around her, feeling her heart clench. Tayenn had never said anything like that before. But then maybe she should have guessed it herself. Maybe this wasn't the right decision after all. Had she really had a family right in front of her the whole time? Then why did she still feel like there was something missing?

Either way, it was too late now. Viola could feel the presence of Yuko's magic as well - it felt like she was beginning to float away.

"Thank you, teacher!" she called sadly. "And Mikoto! I'll miss you both!"

"Good luck finding what you seek, child," Tayenn called back to her. "Whether it's a home, a family... or maybe what you actually need to find is yourself."

_Herself_?

The blinding white light suddenly filled Viola's vision again, even more brilliant than before. She couldn't see anything. Now she really was floating, flying, rising up away from this world. She could feel the crackle of powerful magic surrounding her, all around her, as she rose up, up and higher still...

Without warning she suddenly landed very hard and ungainly on her backside, her legs going up in the air and her yellow, soft-pleated skirt falling upside down. She quickly struggled up into a sitting position and smoothed her skirt down hastily, her cheeks burning. She looked around, but thankfully, there didn't seem to be anybody about.

She was sitting in the middle of a field. She pulled herself to her feet, brushing herself down and then readjusting her hat. Now this was strange. She was used to countryside in Illuvere, but she could already tell that this was different. There was a strange, but not unpleasant smell in the air that she definitely didn't recognise.

Viola turned and found herself looking straight into the face of some strange creature. "Ah!" she exclaimed, staggering backwards.

The creature didn't seem bothered by her. It merely looked at her through doleful eyes and grunted, before turning and ambling away. It was like some kind of cattle, only with long thick hair, a tall hide and elaborately swirling horns. The field she'd landed in was probably his home.

_A strange creature_ , Viola thought to herself. _And a strange world_. She really wasn't in Illuvere anymore. Who knew what kinds of magic she'd find in this new world?

And just like that, all of her earlier doubts vanished, leaving her feeling excited instead. This was exactly what she'd wanted. To travel, to explore, to try and find what she'd been yearning for all this time - a home, a family, herself... Whatever it was that was missing.

But first, before any of that, she had her guide to find.


	2. Sore Thumb of the Farmland

Viola quickly learnt that this new country - or new world, more like - wasn't just made up of farmland, even if there was a wide expanse of it. She'd soon stumbled upon a small, yet rather bustling village. There were either too many people fitted into this small town or everyone was just giving across the image of busy crowds by rushing about their daily lives. Viola couldn't decide which.

Everybody definitely seemed to be working, however. Everyone that she passed was either carrying milk or food produce, dragging carts and farming tools or trying to catch the odd curly-haired, golden creature that had clearly strayed in from the farmlands. Everyone she passed also followed her with strange looks, staring after her in curiosity.

As soon as Viola realised, she felt uncomfortable. Back in Illuvere, she'd used her glamouring magic to _try_ and stand out. But standing out had never made her feel like she was... well, strange before. Now people were looking at her like she was completely alien to them. She guessed in a way that was true - she did come from a different world after all - but how would they have known that? Pulling the collar of her turquoise jacket up to conceal her face, she quickened her pace. She needed to find this Mokona creature sooner rather than later.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, she found herself looking towards a lone townsperson, who was stood outside the door of a small rundown shop, as if her gaze had purposely been drawn in that direction. He was quite tall and slimly built with hair the colour of sunlight. Colour had always been important in Viola's life - particularly with her glamouring magic - so it was something she'd always romanticised.

But the thing that drew Viola's gaze even more was the creature he was holding. It was downy white with long ears and a ruby jewel in the centre of its head. It was an opposing double of Yuko's Mokona.

Did that mean it _wasn't_ the one Viola was meant to be searching for? She'd been told to seek out a creature like Mokona. This one was definitely similar, but the colours weren't alike. Yuko hadn't mentioned anything about that. Viola guessed that there wasn't a number of creatures that looked like this one, but then she had already seen several animals in this world that she'd never seen before. So who could say? She wished that the dimensional witch had given her a bit more detail.

The blonde carrying the creature had noticed her looking and was now staring back questioningly. Viola shifted uncertainly. Now what was she supposed to do? Did she just go up to him and ask if his fluffy friend had magical powers? But then Yuko's Mokona had also said that the one she was searching for was travelling with a group. Yet this one was clearly only with one person. Viola didn't know what to do.

She was distracted by her conundrum as she noticed a man with untidy, olive hair stride past out of the corner of her eye. She turned and stared, forgetting everything else entirely as the encounter caught her off guard. She then ran after the man without hesitation.

"Rome! Wait!" she shouted.

The man turned, his expression shifting to startled as he took in her appearance. "Err, do I know..."

"What are you doing here?" Viola cut across him, still astonished. How had Tayenn's brother gotten to this world too?

"Sorry, but who are you?" he asked. "And how do you know my name?"

Viola's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about? It's me; _Viola_!"

"I don't know a Viola!"

Viola gaped even more. She didn't understand. Had he really forgotten her somehow or was he faking? But why? Why would he have come to this world? Why would he have left his guard duty at the castle? Had Tayenn maybe sent him to keep an eye on her? Viola had no idea about any of it.

"But we live together!" she protested. "I'm Tayenn's student. You taught me how to fight, remember?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know you," said Rome, looking increasingly worried. "You must have the wrong person."

"But, wait..." Viola made to reach after him as he turned away, but a hand suddenly caught her arm. She looked up into startlingly clear, sky-coloured eyes. It was the blonde she'd been watching just before she'd spotted Rome. The little creature that looked like Mokona was now sitting on his shoulder.

"Now, now, that's enough," he said reassuringly, before turning to Rome. "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive my sister..."

_Sister_? Viola frowned. What was he talking about? Was he trying to fool Rome somehow? Well, if he was, then it wasn't a very good attempt. They looked absolutely nothing alike. It wasn't a very solid plan.

Either the blonde had the power to read minds or he'd realised the same thing as he looked at Viola again, because he then added. "My adopted sister. You really do bear a strong resemblance to the man she used to live with. I'm afraid my dear sister never quite got over the separation - she believes she still lives with him even now."

Viola's frown increased as she resisted the urge to elbow him. Now he was implying that she was crazy. For once in her life, however, she chose to keep her mouth shut. This strange blonde man clearly had some reason for intervening. She needed to see how it played out. And it seemed to be working in some way at least, because Rome suddenly looked sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I really had no idea." He turned to Viola. "I'm afraid I'm not the man you think I am." Thankfully, he didn't seem to catch on that the blonde's made-up story still didn't explain how Viola had known his name. He'd likely remember it later on and be confused all over again.

"You hear that, little sis?" the blonde prompted with a big smile. "Now what do you say to the nice man?"

Viola tried not to grit her teeth. She didn't like being patronised - she was twenty-three years old, for crying out loud, and she certainly wasn't crazy - but she conceded that, whatever she tried to tell him, Rome really didn't know who she was. That part was clear, whether she understood it or not.

"My mistake. Sorry for bothering you," she said, playing along, if somewhat reluctantly.

"Don't worry about it," Rome assured before turning away. This time, Viola didn't try to follow. What else could she possibly say?

Instead, she turned back to the blonde man. "Crazy sister? Really?"

"It was good for quick thinking, wasn't it?" he smiled. "I impressed myself."

"At least someone was impressed," Viola muttered. 'Good' wasn't quite the word she was thinking of.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh considering I just helped you out?" The man's smile never wavered. Viola got the feeling that it was something of a permanent look.

"All you helped with was chasing him away," Viola pointed out. "But I still wanted... I still wanted to talk to him." She didn't know what else she could have possibly said to him, but it had still felt weird to just let Rome walk away like that.

"He wasn't who you thought he was."

Viola frowned again at that cryptic remark. "How do you know? He had the same face, the same hair... He sounded the same. Acted the same. He even had the same name! How could it not have been him?" she protested, almost desperately. But then he hadn't known her. There had been no recognition, no memory of her...

"But he didn't have the same soul," the blonde pointed out.

Viola hesitated, even more thrown by that. "What do you mean?"

The man answered that with a question of his own. "You're not from here, are you? In fact, I'm guessing that you actually come from a different world entirely."

Viola stared at him in surprise, but her heart skipped. _He knew about different worlds._ Maybe he really was who she'd been looking for. "How did you know that?"

"Well, your clothes are a dead giveaway, for a start," he smiled, almost chuckling.

Viola looked down at her outfit. She guessed it was very colourful and flamboyantly styled, particularly when compared to his. He was wearing simple braces over a plain white shirt. The only accessory was a straw hat tied on a cord around his neck. No wonder people had been staring at her. She was so used to her own style that she hadn't realised just how much she stuck out.

"Oh. I guess I hadn't really thought about it," said Viola. Maybe this man wasn't from another world after all - he certainly looked like he fit in here. But he did at least know of the existence of other worlds, so she still had to try. "Are you... are you from a different world too?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I am," he replied, still with the same smile. "I've travelled to quite a few different worlds now, so my companions and I have picked up the trick of dressing accordingly."

This time Viola's heart soared. _Companions_. The man wasn't alone like she'd thought. And he said they'd travelled to multiple worlds. There was no way this was all just a coincidence - this was the group she'd been told to find.

She addressed the white creature sitting on the blonde's shoulder directly, trying not to sound too excited. "Then you must be Mokona?"

Like its brother, this Mokona could talk too. "How do you know Mokona?" it squeaked.

"I met your brother," Viola explained. "And I was told to find one who looked like him."

Only then did the blonde man's smile slip slightly, taken over momentarily by surprise. "Then that must mean you were sent by the dimensional witch."

"What? Yuko sent you?" asked Mokona.

"That's right," said Viola. "Between her and my teacher Tayenn, they had the power to send me to this world."

"Tayenn? You mean the great mage Tayenn is your teacher?" Mokona repeated, awed. 

Viola nodded eagerly. "Yes! Do you know her?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Mokona. "She was Yuko's favourite student! They used to drink Saki together! Mokona remembers."

" _Really_?" Viola tried to picture her teacher and the dimensional witch as drinking buddies, but she couldn't quite put the image together in her mind. It seemed there were sides of Tayenn that she'd never even known about.

"If you were taught by a mage, then am I right in guessing that you practice magic?" the blonde enquired curiously.

"Oh, err... not really," said Viola evasively. She didn't really want to get into how she had practiced glamouring magic up until today. It was still weird knowing she'd never be able to use it again.

Mokona at least didn't pick up on the vagueness of her answer. "Fai's a magician too!" it squeaked. "But he doesn't use his magic anymore."

Viola turned to the blonde. "I'm guessing you're Fai?"

"You guessed correctly," he said, still smiling. "My name's Fai Flowrite."

"How come you don't use magic anymore?"

"It's a long story," he said, pleasantly but elusively. "So what's your name? Seeing as you know both of ours."

"Viola Brady," she told him, not noticing the swift change in subject.

"Viola," Fai repeated. "How pretty - and another flower."

"Another flower?" Viola asked, confused.

"Oh, the princess that we're travelling with has the Japanese name for cherry blossom," Fai explained.

"A princess?" said Viola, her eyes wide. He was travelling with royalty? The royal family in Illuvere was difficult to catch just a glimpse of. Their princess had never even been seen by anyone outside of the castle walls.

"That's right," confirmed Fai. "And speaking of the princess, there she is right now."

Viola turned to see the small group making their way up the sloped path, in the opposite direction from where Viola had first come. The princess was very pretty and almost delicate-looking, even in plain farming clothes. She was flanked by a boy with untidy sable hair and a tall, dark-haired man with a no-nonsense expression on his face. The latter looked the most out of place within the group and it was he who spoke first.

"What are you doing just standing here?" he addressed Fai grumpily. "You were supposed to be helping Sorata and Arashi with the shop."

"I am," replied Fai cheerily, completely unperturbed by the taller man's attitude. "They had to step out, so I'm just watching over the shop whilst they're gone."

"So the rest of us have been slaving away doing manual labour whilst you've just been standing here; is that it?" the man grumbled. "Even the princess has been doing more work than you."

"That's okay; I like working on the farm," the princess said sweetly. Viola was still in awe over the fact that someone from a royal family was standing right there in front of her. It really would have been unthinkable in her world, especially without armed guards.

"You hear that, Kuro-poo? Sakura's not put out at all," Fai pointed out.

"That's not the point. And stop calling me that!" the man objected angrily. Viola giggled at his reaction and he glared at her. "What are _you_ laughing at? Who are you anyway?"

"Now Kurgy, don't be rude. Viola's been sent here to find Mokona," Fai added helpfully. "Viola, let me introduce you to Princess Sakura, Syaoran and then this big brute here is Kuro-buro."

"Stop it with the names already! It's Kurogane!" the tall man fumed. "And what does she want with the creampuff?"

"I was actually wondering that myself," said Fai, turning back to Viola questioningly.

"Well, I want to, um... travel," Viola improvised. She didn't know how to put what she really wanted into words. She didn't even understand the entirety of it herself. "The dimensional witch told me that Mokona is the only one with the power to jump between worlds."

"Wait, the witch sent you?" asked Kurogane, surprised.

"I'm sorry, but we can't just pass Mokona onto you," said Syaoran apologetically. It was the first time he'd spoken. "There's something very important I must do and we need Mokona to help us journey from world to world."

"Plus Mokona's our friend!" Sakura added.

"Oh, no, no, I'm not here to try and take Mokona away!" Viola assured hastily, horrified that they'd think that. "I'm happy to travel to whatever worlds you travel to... Um, as long as you don't mind me tagging along, that is. I promise I won't take you out of your way or anything. And I'd be happy to help you with whatever your quest is too." She said the last part all in a rush, unsure of whether she'd made a good argument or not.

Kurogane frowned. "And how do we know we can trust you? We don't know if you were _really_ sent here by the witch."

"Can't you just ask her yourself?" Viola suggested with a shrug. "She said that Mokona could somehow contact her at any time... Right?"

Mokona nodded. "Mokona already believes her. Only Yuko could have told her that."

"You'd really help us just so you'd be able to travel?" asked Syaoran, surprised. "Even without knowing what we're searching for?"

Viola nodded. "That's all I want. I don't mind at what cost."

"Well, I for one still don't trust you," said Kurogane stubbornly, folding strong arms across his chest.

"Don't mind him," Fai chimed in, playfully pushing him aside. "It's Syaoran and Sakura's opinions that you're really interested in. It's primarily their journey after all. Kurger-lurger and I are just along for the ride."

" _Kurogane_!" the big man snapped.

Viola turned hopefully towards Syaoran and Sakura, wondering what could have possibly driven the two young teenagers to such a big journey of travelling between worlds, especially one being of important royal descent. She guessed that everyone had different motives to travel. Either way, she was definitely intrigued to learn more about that of this group. They already seemed like a strange bunch of travellers.

"Well, I don't mind. It'd be nice to have another girl around," Sakura smiled, clearly unperturbed by the entire situation. Viola smiled back appreciatively. It was still so hard to believe that this girl was royalty. She felt incredibly honoured to be in her presence - even more so that Sakura was being so accepting of her request to join them.

"Then I don't mind either," Syaoran decided with a brief smile, making Viola wonder if there was something deeper between him and the princess than any of the others.

She pushed that thought aside and concentrated on bowing gratefully to them. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." She straightened up, automatically smoothing her lemon yellow skirt down out of habit. "So what is it that you need to do in _this_ world? Can I help?"

"How about we fill you in on the way?" Fai suggested. "But first, let's go and find something else for you to wear that won't turn quite as many heads."


End file.
